


Bound To Each Others Hearts

by Ash_Writes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, But they were both underage so it is legal!, Fluff, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, This fic is set when they’re both 16 though, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Writes/pseuds/Ash_Writes
Summary: But who goes to hotels on their birthday with their partner and doesn’t have sex?





	Bound To Each Others Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my birthday in February, so enjoy cute fluffy 16 year old phan mixed with an ask we received.
> 
> I’m uploading this bc I’m planning to work on a second part to this and idk I’m uploading it so I can add the second part onto this.
> 
> The name is shit and so overdone but I listened to Wildfire by Seafret whilst writing this so.
> 
> ask; phil would totally ride dan in a luxurious bath

Today was Dan’s 16th birthday. Since Phil had turned 16 in the January, he’d been excited for this day, the day when /finally/ they were both legal and they didn’t have to be hesitant.

Yeah, it had only been six months from Phil no longer being 15, but whereas it was jailbait legal before - both being under the age of consent - it was completely legal now, and both Dan and Phil could barely contain themselves. They didn’t have to worry about getting in trouble for innocent handjobs, or screamed at for kissing each other.

Phil had booked a hotel room for the two at an expensive hotel in the centre of London, with fountains and hot tubs and “Dan! I just booked a hotel room without being refused because I’m too young!”

They’d been saving up since Dan’s last birthday, promising each other if they were still together in a years time, they’d treat themselves to the most expensive hotel they could afford.

Having travelled down from Manchester alone, the pair were currently walking through the busy London streets alone, one hand on their luggage, the other holding hands with their boyfriend. They checked into their suite, wide grins facing the dirty look the man behind the desk gave them, running up the stairs rather than taking the elevator because /who can be bothered waiting, and waiting, and who has patience nowadays?/

They’d missed the hotel lunch, and instead of being reasonable and leaving the complex to buy food somewhere else, they opted for the taste of each other’s lips. Dan felt like he was all grown up, despite only being 16. He felt like he was able to change the world, all thanks to Phil’s lips keeping him down in the mattress.

They did turn up to the dinner reservation they’d booked, clad in suits that did nothing but tightened at the sight of the other, black and white and stunning. They didn’t drink, they couldn’t in a restaurant, but somehow they weren’t sober, intoxicated on love.

The chase back to the hotel made Dan feel like every teenage movie ever, playing tig at midnight in their stupidly priced suits. Hands wrapped around waists with squeals to accompany and thrashes before they were laughing and half-running, half stumbling.

Now they were drinking, having stripped to their underwear and all over each other in the massive luxury bathtub their suite had. It was white marble and decorated with white towels. Dan was pressed into the side, Phil in his lap and his hands everywhere.

They were young and in love, drunk on the fucked up cocktails of wine and vodka and some Ribena - whatever they could sneak out the house without getting caught with.

Dan was the first one to get hard. He raised his hips up, movements slowed down with the water as he let out breathy moans. His clothed cock pressed against Phil’s ass, and as Phil sat down in his lap, it nestled perfectly between Phil’s cheeks.

“Dan?” He muttered, a smirk in his voice and a chuckle on his lips. When Dan looked up at him, his eyelids were hooded and his eyes were blown out so far that blue didn’t even look like it was his natural eye colour.

“Ride me. Show me what I’ve been missing out on.” He muttered against his lips, nails pressing into his hips to grind them together. Almost simultaneously, their breathing stuttered, choking on moans in a habit to stay quiet.

Being 16, horny and drunk, both of them knew neither of them was going to last long. Instead, Phil stood up, reaching up past Dan to grab a box he’d bought awkwardly at the kiosk, proving his age with only the coyest of smiles. Dan was kicking his underwear off, letting it sit at the bottom of the bathtub next to Phil’s, as Phil fumbled with wet fingers to get the condom out of the plastic wrapper.

For a moment, as Phil rolled the condom down his cock, Dan questioned if it would always be like this. This in love, this perfect, this mesmerisingly beautiful. So in love it physically pained him, boyfriend so pretty he wanted to scream.

And then Phil was muttering in his ear that he’d stretched himself on his fingers this morning before they left for the train - the hottest words Dan had ever heard - and his rim was at Dan’s cock.

Barely an inch inside of Phil, Dan was biting his collarbones and moaning loudly, groans of, “Fuck. So tight. So good, all for me.” Being spoken into Phil’s neck.

The two were breathless the entire time, catching breaths that would slip from their lungs as soon as they came, eyes squeezed shut to focus on the feeling.

Phil’s choked moans became almost screams as he hit his prostate, bouncing rather than grinding on Dan’s cock. Dan’s hands ghosted his nipples and Phil was gone.

Phil’s back was arched as he came, squeezing himself around Dan, who could barely believe he’d lasted this long. His cum was hitting Dan’s chest before sticking in the water, and it was both the most disgusting and hottest thing he’d ever seen.

What tipped Dan was the way Phil’s hand wrapped around his throat and tightened, making what would have been a moan leave his lips. His body collapsed in on itself, face in Phil’s neck as he came with limited oxygen in his lungs and sure bruises littering his skin. Dan’s body was almost sore from how amazing that was, despite Phil having done everything in this encounter.

Slowly, as oxygen returned to their lungs and Phil pulled off Dan, getting the condom off and into the bin, collapsing against his boyfriend, Dan smiled, “Marry me.”


End file.
